Post-CoHF
by mommysladybug
Summary: After the amazing resolution of CoHF, Alec is reading Magnus' journal and he gets a phone call that will change his life. Please review if you want more :) Thank you. I suck at summaries


Alec was sitting in at the Institute, seeing as his parents were still in Idris. He was currently reading the journal containing fragments of Magnus' past. He had been reading it for some time and still hadn't found the time to finish it. He had been interrupted and had to train with the other Lightwoods, Clary, and the new addition, Simon. Currently, the shadowhunters were taking a "water break," meaning everyone was making out, except Alec, who was close enough to his on duty boyfriend just by reading the journal. A month ago, he couldn't even imagine how much closer he could feel to Magnus from reading about his past in his words. He had this weird feeling that Magnus was scared to tell him about his past, or let him read about it, for fear of Alec hating him the more he reads it. Magnus wouldn't let him read it while he in the same room. Alec felt the complete opposite. Magnus was telling him things that he hadn't told people before. He was finally being honest with Alec about who he was and where he came from. Magnus thought Alec would hate him for his past, on the contrary, the more Alec read, the closer he felt to him, the more he loved him for who he was. Alec was busy trying to finish the journal, when the Institute phone rang. He answered it in the most formal authoritative voice he could muster up after having read about what really happened in Peru. "New York Institute. This is Alec Lightwood speaking."

"Hello, Alec. This is the Consul. We need to speak," the deep, gravelly voice said through the speaker.

After the conversation was over, Alec hastily said, "Thank you, Consul. Goodbye." Then, he sat, frozen in his seat in a moment of shock. He blinked hard and went into the training room, effectively breaking up Jace and Clary's make out session. Alec turned to Jace, "I have to go for a little while. I need you guys to not get killed and take care of the Institute," he started walking away, but Jace had moved too fast and caught his arm as if to ask him what was going on, but Alec pulled away and stormed out of the institute.

He ran to the only place he truly knew as home and walked into the colorful apartment. He looked around the apartment only to find Magnus on the couch with his eyes closed. He decided he didn't want to wake him up, so he sat down in the chair next to his sparkly warlock. He sighed as he thought about what the consul had told him. _Why now?_ He couldn't help but wonder what this meant for his relationship with Magnus. He blanched. What _did _this mean for his relationship with Magnus? How would he tell Magnus? How would he tell his siblings? He couldn't decline the Council's orders and he didn't really have a choice in the matter, did he? Did his parents know? Did they care? So many questions, and yet, here he was: sitting next to his _sleeping _boyfriend.

He looks at his amazing boyfriend, even through all of their up and downs. _Magnus looks so peaceful. _Alec smiled at the thought. Magnus had his hair down and it looked wet, and yet there was still glitter all plastered all over him. Of course there was glitter all over him, he was always covered in glitter, no matter if he had just showered and scratched his hardest to get it all off, not that Magnus wanted to get rid of his glitter. Ever. Alec had even started finding specks of glitter on himself and he confronted Magnus about it, his only response was to grin and say, "Well, you are dating the fabulous Magnus Bane. Having sex with me has that price." And Alec had just blushed and walked away.

Now looking at Magnus, he was so naturally beautiful with his wet hair down, coming to about his chin, his perfect slanted eyes without the usual makeup, his smooth caramel skin without a blemish. Alec would be jealous, but he was too busy marveling at the beauty lying in front of him.

"Alec?" Magnus' voice broke him out of his thoughts. He looked at Alec with his beautiful sleepy cat eyes and Alec melted. How was he going to tell Magnus what the Consul called about?

To Be Continued... If you guys like :)This one kind of just came out of me randomly. I was in a Malecy mood and it just kinda happened... I hope you will enjoy it... My first Malec Fanfic... Please favorite and review :) I will love you forever! Tell me if you want to read more :)


End file.
